


万载千秋

by Elena159



Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 小三喵系列第一段前置剧情，架空维多利亚时代ABO，历史背景非严格考据cp瓜蒂，贯穿全系列背景的贝皇/克圣
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Tito Vilanova
Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169531





	万载千秋

summary：  
\-------------------------------------------------  
“你要来找我了吗？  
“可我不想你这么早来找我。  
“你还有那么多地方没看过呢，代我看看吧，等到很久很久以后，老到我认不出你了——那，我们就来生再找到彼此？”  
眼前人的身影渐入虚妄，周围似是有些喧哗，不知是雨声或是人的喧闹，在瓜迪奥拉的耳畔渐渐模糊，瓜迪奥拉眼前一黑，昏了过去。

“你醒了？”  
瓜迪奥拉茫然地看着周遭完全陌生的环境，周围陈设简单，却能看出与加泰迥然相异的风格，只有攥在他手里、此时硌着他的手掌的那半个钥匙，提醒着他为何来此——他为了找这半枚钥匙离开了巴塞罗那，现在理应还在普鲁士。  
身旁的人穿着德式的骑装，坐在他的床边，看向他的目光带有几分探询和担忧，“我的名字是尤尔根，这里是我的庄园，我怎么称呼你？我在外面打猎时看到你昏倒在路上——你是迷路了还是遇到打劫的强盗？”  
“佩普，”或许是尤尔根的声音太过温和，或许是一个接一个打击后下意识的放松，瓜迪奥拉松开手，那半枚钥匙落在地上声音清脆，“我来只是为了它。”  
尤尔根弯腰拾起了钥匙大略看了一眼背面凸起的徽记，还给了他，瓜迪奥拉推开了尤尔根的手，“你想要就给你吧。”  
“我要它做什么？”尤尔根看起来也并不清楚这半枚钥匙究竟是什么，他将钥匙放回瓜迪奥拉手掌上的动作太过温柔，就好像将什么稀世珍宝还给了它的主人——但这个赝品根本不值得——  
“是啊，要它做什么，它就是假的。”瓜迪奥拉攥紧了手掌，钥匙扎在掌心的痛觉一点点提醒着他为了这个赝品他付出了什么，又失去了什么，他不知道尤尔根是谁，也不需要知道，他只想说出来，把他所有的痛苦全都说出来，“我的爱人去世了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“不，都是我的错，我明知道——”瓜迪奥拉犹豫了片刻，他在多特蒙德，面前的尤尔根是陌生的好心庄园主，在这里遇到普鲁士王国的权贵大略可能性也不大，倾诉盖过了谨慎，于是瓜迪奥拉继续说了下去，“——我明知道那个根本不可信，如果我坚持反对他去找这半枚钥匙，他也许就不会死。”

罗塞尔来巴塞罗那公爵府邸找他的时候，瓜迪奥拉刚从与马德里公爵的公事回来。“桑德罗，今天来得好巧，我刚进门。”瓜迪奥拉把外套递给管家，示意罗塞尔坐下。  
“确实巧得很，我过来看看你回来了没——佩普，我有些重要的事情，我觉得我们也许可以试着找找另半枚钥匙——属于弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔的那一半，开启那个失落的宝藏的钥匙。”  
瓜迪奥拉当然知道所谓“失落的宝藏”指的是什么，那是历代巴塞罗那公爵及亲信代代相传的隐秘——百年之前，两位名震欧陆的名将克鲁伊夫与贝肯鲍尔，在多年相争之后，彼此欣赏，止战言和，为了纪念，他们一起埋下了自己的一些金银武器以及多年征战的兵法书卷，两人随后分别退隐，在他们去世后，欧陆仍然流传有属于贝肯鲍尔和克鲁伊夫的宝藏的传说。  
相传，两人晚年厌倦了半生的斗争，却又明白，只有战争才能结束战争，欧陆在等待一个真正的王——当这个人出现时，自然能够找到代表克鲁伊夫和贝肯鲍尔的两半开启宝藏的钥匙和藏宝图，从宝藏中取出能够横扫欧陆的兵法和财宝武器，用它们去结束四下割据、战役不断的欧陆。  
而或许只有巴塞罗那公爵们知道，事情的真相并非如此，克鲁伊夫先生晚年确实厌倦了战争，所以将自己手里的那一半开启宝藏的钥匙留给了历任巴塞罗那公爵，若有一半钥匙根本不留存于世，也就不可能有人找得到完整的钥匙。  
“克鲁伊夫先生遗嘱，不要去找那半钥匙。”瓜迪奥拉斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
“先人的遗嘱毕竟无法料到现在，我们一直没有寻找那半钥匙——”罗塞尔拖着尾音，瓜迪奥拉直接打断了他。  
“我们一直没有寻找那半钥匙，就说明我们根本不需要找到那个传说中的宝藏，桑德罗，你想想，我们要这个宝藏做什么？宝藏里所谓的‘克鲁伊夫与贝肯鲍尔留下的可以横扫欧陆的书’也不过是骗骗那些英格兰人、法国人罢了，我们从小学的就是这一套，想找到宝藏是因为缺那些金银吗？”  
“不，佩普，我们一直没找另一半钥匙，有很大的原因是，我们一直以为贝肯鲍尔将他的那一半留给了巴伐利亚，就像克鲁伊夫先生把自己的那一半留给了我们一样。而现在我们有了可靠的消息，另一半钥匙非但不在巴伐利亚，并且不属于任何人——”  
“佩普，你可算回来了——”瓜迪奥拉循着熟悉的声音看去，比拉诺瓦向这边走来，看到罗塞尔看过来，笑道，“桑德罗，没看到你在这里。”不等罗塞尔说什么，便又向瓜迪奥拉说道，“哈维和安德烈斯在那儿吵架呢，隔一会儿过来问一句你回来了没有，就等你来评理了。”  
“他俩都能吵起来？我这几天在外面，都错过了这么稀奇的事情？”  
“倒还不算晚，”比拉诺瓦问罗塞尔说，“我借走巴塞罗那公爵去治一治那些孩子，一会儿再还给你。”  
罗塞尔也知趣道，“日久天长的，我也不急着一时说完，改日再来拜访。”  
罗塞尔出了门，回望瓜迪奥拉与比拉诺瓦相携的身影，若有所思。  
送走了罗塞尔，比拉诺瓦挽着瓜迪奥拉从庭院往回走，“哈维和安德烈斯一大早就出去了，其他孩子也安静得很，我知道你不想跟他说话，现在就只有我跟你说话了？”  
“我求之不得。”瓜迪奥拉揽过比拉诺瓦亲吻着思念了许久的恋人，林荫洒在两人的肩上“你不知道我有多想你。”  
瓜迪奥拉本以为此事也就到此为止了，但罗塞尔多日后的来访又提了起来，出乎他的意料的是，比拉诺瓦站在了罗塞尔这边，“桑德罗说的倒也有些道理，我们确实不想因为这个事与巴伐利亚起冲突，但事实证明——我是说我让人去查了查，确实不在巴伐利亚。如果那半枚钥匙本来就是无主的，我们持有克鲁伊夫先生这一半，拿回来倒也不是没有道理？”  
“蒂托——”瓜迪奥拉无奈又生不起气，一句“你怎么会相信这个”又当着罗塞尔的面说不出口，“那要这个宝藏究竟有什么用？”  
“对啊，我们要这个宝藏有什么用呢？”罗塞尔看向瓜迪奥拉，两人眼神对峙了片刻，罗塞尔接着说道，“克鲁伊夫先生信不过世人的欲望，所以把那半个钥匙留给了我们，让巴塞罗那公爵代代相传，就是不想真的让世人找到那个宝藏。如果那个宝藏对我们有用，克鲁伊夫先生恐怕根本不会把这半枚钥匙留给我们吧？”  
瓜迪奥拉确实无法反驳这点。  
“所以，我们去找这枚钥匙，才是继承克鲁伊夫先生的遗志，才是防止另半枚钥匙落到不该拿到的人手上的办法。至于我们——我们要宝藏有什么用呢？不过是替两位的在天之灵守护好宝藏不被他人闯入罢了。”  
比拉诺瓦握着他的手，“我们先找到，再想如何处置，好吗？”

“我为什么当初就没能再坚持一下？”瓜迪奥拉似是喃喃自语，尤尔根问道，“抱歉，你的爱人是因为去寻找这个钥匙发生了意外吗？”  
“不是——”瓜迪奥拉遥遥头，正要往下回忆，外面突然传来了脚步声，庄园里的管家敲了敲门，  
“阁下，王宫特使到了，现在在楼下待客厅。”  
瓜迪奥拉警觉了起来。  
“我这就过去。”尤尔根起身，先对瓜迪奥拉说了几句，“我去去就回来，这里不会有人打扰，你再休息一会儿吧。”  
尤尔根换了件正式一些的外套，来到待客厅时，王宫来使、多特蒙德地方官员以及几位大约是别国来使已等候了一段时间，见他到来站起来，尤尔根带着歉意的微笑，“诸事繁杂，让诸位久候了。”  
“您忧心国事，我们并未等太久。”来人客气了几句，王宫特使先向尤尔根介绍来人，“这两位是西班牙王国的来使，来寻找巴塞罗那公爵，王宫陪同来多特蒙德，听说您在这里，也就来拜望您，并且想问问您是否遇到过巴塞罗那公爵？”  
尤尔根一瞬明白了佩普的身份，面上却不动声色，“我并未接到王宫的告知——公爵怎么会在普鲁士？”  
“这次确实是我们的疏忽，公爵到来并未照会过普鲁士王国，”西班牙来使跟着解释，“事实上，公爵是突然失踪的，我们在公爵的日记里，看到公爵似乎是想完成恋人的遗愿，于是来到了普鲁士。”  
在场众人沉默了片刻，尤尔根问道，“但我不曾见过巴塞罗那公爵的长相？”  
西班牙来使递上了一幅画卷，尤尔根看了一眼，又仿佛无法确定地，再仔细看了看。西班牙来使不由得猜想是否有了瓜迪奥拉的踪迹，只见尤尔根合上了画卷，“我不太敢确定，但前两天可能在国界线那边见过？此时也许不在普鲁士境内了？”  
西班牙来使难免失望，尤尔根和多特蒙德地方官说了几句具体的地点，既然是公事尤尔根不便留客，只说若找到了巴塞罗那公爵请务必知会自己，自己久闻巴塞罗那公爵之名也想认识，便送了客返回了楼上。  
“尤尔根是个常见的德国名字——”在尤尔根进来时，瓜迪奥拉仍然坐在床上，向他开口道，“你是普鲁士王国那位首相，尤尔根·克洛普？”  
“是的，公爵阁下。”克洛普坐回了他本来的位置。  
瓜迪奥拉靠在背后的枕头上叹了口气，“其实你都知道吧？多特蒙德有这半枚钥匙，你又在这里。”  
“我并不知道，这一带是我的庄园，我此次来多特蒙德是奉王命公事，但我可以向你保证与你的事无关，与这枚钥匙也无关。”  
在钥匙与宝藏的事情上，瓜迪奥拉见过了太多的欺瞒，但这个时刻不知为什么，他愿意相信克洛普所说的每一句话，于是他反问，“你们为什么不去找钥匙呢？”  
“我们几乎都听说过贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫的传说，但在普鲁士，在南边的巴伐利亚，在这里，也有个传说——贝肯鲍尔将军遗嘱说过，那个宝藏存在，但根本没有接近的入口，四周都封死了，所谓钥匙和藏宝图不过有人附会罢了。就像你手里这枚钥匙上的徽记，巴伐利亚王旗的方向不对。”  
瓜迪奥拉摊开手掌，钥匙背面的徽记朝上，他当然熟悉在巴塞罗那代代相传的那一半，半圆形里是象征着巴伐利亚王国的蓝白菱形格，斜切口正好将居中的菱形分成两半，外圈是象征着荷兰王国的一圈郁金香花束和飘带，而手上的这枚，菱形格的方向变化导致了斜切口将菱形格横断而非顺切，显然两枚钥匙根本无法拼在一起——那只能说明，多特蒙德这半枚根本就是一个拙劣的伪造。  
“其实，我也有这样的怀疑——”

“佩普，我们来做个游戏吧。”比拉诺瓦坐在他的面前，“假如你在藏一样东西，你会怎么藏来保证不会有人发现？”  
瓜迪奥拉清楚他是在问什么，“若是我，根本不会让任何人知道有这么一样东西，扔到海里最简便，要能沉到海底谁都挖不出来最好。”  
“但这毕竟太可惜了——我是说，还是要能找出来的方式。”  
“蒂托，克鲁伊夫先生根本不想让我们找到另一半钥匙。”  
“那就像你说的，往大海里一扔，谁都不知道有过这半枚钥匙？”  
瓜迪奥拉总是无法说服自己，让钥匙彻底消失总是比交给自己的后辈更可靠一些，克鲁伊夫将这半枚钥匙留给后任的巴塞罗那公爵们，真的没有一点如罗塞尔所言，让他们守护宝藏的意愿吗？  
何况——  
蒂托为这半枚钥匙，这几个月一直劳心劳力，罗塞尔给出的只是个大概的方向，实际拥有的人也未必知道钥匙真正的用途，饶是瓜迪奥拉不想找这半钥匙，也从蒂托那里听到了不少转卖、出现、消失的事——如果可以，他觉得自己的内心也有些动摇，让这个事情尽快结束吧。  
不管会发生什么，等找到钥匙后再做决断也来得及。  
只是他万万没有想到，与钥匙最终确定的消息到来的，还有蒂托晕倒在他的面前。

“……医生尝试了各种方式，手术，各种药物，都没有用，蒂托就这么一天天的消瘦下去。  
“后来我陪他在巴塞罗那的远郊的庄园里静养，在那段时日里，他对我说，他有很多遗憾，其中之一是不能与我一起度过此生，我问他是否愿意和我结婚，他回答愿意。  
“于是我请我们共同的好友卢乔充任牧师为我们主婚，我们在庄园附近的小教堂里，宣誓无论疾病或是健康，都将深爱彼此，照顾彼此。  
“蒂托在半个月后去世，他说至少在他宣誓之时，他已经满足了，他说他感激我为了满足他的愿望组织的这场简陋的婚礼，愿有一天我还能与心爱的人跨进教堂举办一场真正的婚礼。  
“但是蒂托并不知道，卢乔早年曾有段时间潜心于神秘学，也是一位真正的神职人员，后来他离开了教会去参军，但从未改变他仍然是位神职人员的事实，他主持的婚礼是有效的，我与蒂托的婚礼是有效以及合法的。“  
克洛普划了了个十字，“他的灵魂已经在上帝的怀抱中安息，你要节哀。”  
瓜迪奥拉的声音因哽咽而断续不真切，“都是我的错，如果我能有所准备的话，也许——”  
从克洛普的视角，他并不觉得比拉诺瓦的病逝与瓜迪奥拉，或者那半枚钥匙有什么直接的关系，但他无法说出口。瓜迪奥拉继续自言自语道，“如果当初我阻止了他的话，如果——不，他为什么会突然想找这半枚钥匙？是谁告诉他钥匙并不在巴伐利亚？”  
瓜迪奥拉突然起身，因为头晕晃了一下，被克洛普按回了床上，“你刚退烧还需要休息，你想找什么？”  
瓜迪奥拉说出了一个名字和地点，“是最初我们查到的人，我要问问他怎么得到的钥匙，又是怎么传出去的消息。”  
“我帮你。”

克洛普用了几天时间找到了人，关在了庄园的地牢里，与瓜迪奥拉说这个消息前，他已让人审了一次，“他确实和罗塞尔见过面。”  
“那看来比我想的要直接一些。”瓜迪奥拉修养了几天后已经恢复了很多，“尤尔根，我想亲自审他。”  
那人被铁链锁在了地牢的一面墙前，瓜迪奥拉让人熄灭了地牢里的灯火，确保那人看不到他，只听到他的声音，冷冰冰地响起，“你和罗塞尔阁下见面时说过什么？”  
那人的声音有些颤抖，“说了一些 ，关于那个宝藏的传闻。”  
“具体点。”  
“我们这里有一种说法，说是，说是当年贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫为了战胜彼此，修筑了大量的密道和其他防御工事，他们也都是这方面的专家——那些密道几乎沿着他们征战的路线，连通输个王国之间，入口就在那个传说中的宝藏所在地。”  
瓜迪奥拉恍然大悟，坐在他身旁的克洛普也看向了他——罗塞尔对他和蒂托说的所有事里，独独故意隐瞒了这点，但这才是罗塞尔突然想找宝藏的原因，那些金银和兵法对他来说并不重要，但密道不同，连通诸国，无论是做什么都能便捷许多。  
“你怎么发现的钥匙？”克洛普问。  
“是偷的——我一直在跟踪他的原主，偷走了许多东西，其中就有这个——”  
“罗塞尔怎么跟你接触的？”瓜迪奥拉完全不打算给他思考时间以逼他下意识地说出真话。  
“是他联系我的，我猜他也在跟踪那枚钥匙的原主——我不知道，他不告诉我还让我不许把我们联系过这件事告诉任何人，你是谁怎么知道我们联系过——”  
地牢里亮起了一盏灯，瓜迪奥拉出现在他的面前。  
“你好奇我是怎么知道你与巴塞罗那的罗塞尔阁下见过面？”瓜迪奥拉起身，离被审问的人更近了一步，“你是不是也好奇你为什么会被锁在这里——这地牢还真的有点冷，但不知道和六尺之下比起来，你和我的蒂托，谁会觉得更冷一点？”  
“你，你——”随着瓜迪奥拉压迫的气势越来越近，被审问的人下意识后退，铁链和地牢背后的墙一起阻止了他。  
瓜迪奥拉怒极反笑，“我？你是不是还不知道你自己为什么会在这里？”瓜迪奥拉将那半钥匙抵在他的颈上，“我的丈夫因为它而死，你知道那是什么感觉吗？而更荒唐的是，它是假的。”瓜迪奥拉一字一顿，“它是假的，我的丈夫是因为你们的假钥匙而死的。”  
瓜迪奥拉松手，钥匙掉在地上的声音几不可闻。  
“蒂托·比拉诺瓦，虽然我认为你在下面应该见不到他，但是，”瓜迪奥拉腰间寒光一闪，一把匕首出现在他的手里，“这是为了他——”  
瓜迪奥拉抬手准备刺向对方的心脏，小臂突然被钳制住，他看向克洛普，“你放手。”  
普鲁士的首相纹丝未动，alpha对omega天然地压制本已占尽了优势，瓜迪奥拉高烧了几天又没有许多力气，一腔的愤恨又挣扎不得，于是手腕调换了匕首的方向，匕首的锋刃贴在克洛普的袖口，“放开。”  
克洛普没回应他，转头喝命在旁候命的侍从，“把人给我带下去，没我的命令谁也不许见他。”  
左右匆忙把人拉走，克洛普等人已经看不见了这才松手，瓜迪奥拉抬手将匕首横在克洛普胸口，“我不想对你动手，让开——”  
“你可以对我动手，”克洛普微展开双臂示意自己没有任何武器，“你知道他只是不知道出于什么原因知道那半钥匙下落的人，你现在可以杀了他，也可以杀了我，然后呢？任何碰过那半钥匙的人你都要杀干净吗？  
“佩普，你不是一个滥杀无辜的人，你现在就是把他挫骨扬灰了你就痛快了吗？你可以杀了他，但以后你一定会后悔的。  
“佩普，放过你自己吧。”  
匕首落在地上，瓜迪奥拉后退了几步，无声地落泪，克洛普原地犹豫了片刻，走上前抱住了他。

林间的小道上，瓜迪奥拉骑马走在前面，伸手一扔，手上的东西落在了丛林之中。克洛普骑马跟在他的侧后方，看那枚钥匙消失不见，打马近前了几步，“我送送你？”  
“不必了，我自己回巴塞罗那就好——还是要谢谢你，为所有的一切，这是我欠你的人情。”  
“不必客气，但希望我们还有机会再见面。”  
“我想还会的。”瓜迪奥拉驻马回望，克洛普也停了下来，“我总有种预感，有关于钥匙与宝藏，事情远远没有结束。”

**Author's Note:**

> 未严格考据19世纪巴伐利亚的旗帜，这里是按当前巴伐利亚州的州旗设计的


End file.
